The instant invention relates to mailing machines, and more particularly to a module for dispensing pieces of cut tape on which postage indicia are printed
In modern mailing machines, it is known to provide a capability for dispensing tape as well as means for feeding envelopes for postage indicia to be printed thereon. In some machines, the tape is provided in roll form and is cut prior to being printed. Cutting of the tape requires elaborate cutting apparatus which increases the complexity and cost of the mailing machine. One approach to the problems associated with roll tape is to provide cut tape in the form of a stack which is dispensed seriatim.
Heretofore the use of cut tape has necessitated changes or additions to the basic mailing machine and an external drive system. The instant invention accordingly provides a cut tape dispensing module which is simple, self contained, requires no changes or additions to the basic mailing machine, and which uses a cassette as a prime mover and self contained drive unit, thus eliminating the need for an external drive system.